É o Cão
by Roz Under Pressure
Summary: Não quer casar nem ter filhos? Compre um cachorro! Um Pequeno Au UA de Dia dos Namorados XD... Azulaang e um pouco de Maiko


* * *

Dedicado ao Teolacio, que me ajudou Pra KCT, quase um co-autor XD e a todo o Povo da Comu Azulaang aqui do MA e do orkut, alem de todo o pessoal Azulaang ou não que lê PdE XD

Disclaimer: Avatar veio das mentes brilhantes de Mike e Bryan, eu só estou destruindo a Obra deles.

**É O Cão **

Ele é o ex-namorado, da ex-namorada relâmpago do meu irmão e meu atual namorado... É assim que eu definiria o Aang, o cara que mora comigo há um ano e meio. Meu namorado.

O que posso dizer? Ele ajuda a pagar as contas, e faz uma torta de frutas deliciosa, é limpinho, calmo, não bagunça a casa e é MUITO bom de cama, (o que me surpreender a principio, quem diria que esses budistas vegetarianos tem tanta energia?)

Alem disso tudo, ele é gentil educado, doce e tem vários outros adjetivos que ele não pode nunca saber que eu usei pra descreve-lo. Ah, sim, também tem o fato de eu amar ele e ele me amar... E ele também me deixa algemar ele na cama de vez em quando, essa é uma grande qualidade, eu não posso esquecer isso.

Falando assim vocês devem pensar que ele é perfeito? Na verdade ele é, (afinal, combinamos não é verdade?), imperfeito é o resto da bagagem que vem com esse homem maravilhoso, observem;

Tem a Katara, ex-namorada dele. Você deve estar se perguntando "porque namorada dele ainda influencia na vida dele?" Bem, segundo o Aang eles ainda são amigos de infância, a família dela sempre tratou ele como se ele fosse membro e não devem se afastar por conta de um único relacionamento mal-sucedido e Blá Blá Blá, mas fica bem claro que ela se arrependeu de ter deixado o Aang pelo Zuko, levando-se em conta que o Zuzu voltou rastejando para a Mai depois de um mês e o Aang acabou encontrando alguém melhor; Eu.

Ela não gosta muito de mim nem da Mai... Justo, já que reciproco. Não consigo gostar de uma garota que dá em cima do meu namorado toda a oportunidade que tem e a Mai... Ela simplesmente não gosta de pessoas... Mas em fim; Katara é como uma barata de esgoto, ela sabe onde não deve ir.

Depois tem o Sokka, o irmãozinho da Katara ao qual o Aang tem a infelicidade de chamar de "Meu amigo de infância.", eu prefiro chama-lo de "O Galinha", Sokka é a versão masculina da minha amiga Ty Lee, só que menos bonito e muito mais irritante. Reza a lenda que depois que ele começou a namorar sério com a Yue ele parou. Quem sabe? Quem se importa?

E tem a Toph, ela é complicada, uma vez ela se meteu em uma briga com um cara idiota, ele deixou ela cega e ela deixou ele morto, mas foi legitima defesa, então ela saiu bem dessa. Ela é mal educada, irritante, grossa, sarcástica e mata quem for burro o bastante para ter pena dela... Eu gosto dela, sempre pergunto se ela não odeia um olhar de pena, isso deixa ela possessa.

Mas não é bem disso que eu quero falar... O que eu quero falar começa assim;

"O que é isso!!"

"Um cachorro..."

"Eu sei que é um cachorro, Aang, o que ele está fazendo na nossa cama?"

Domingo de manhã, depois de uma semana inteira de trabalho e faculdade, você quer dormir certo? Agora imagine que durante esse descanso sagrado você é acordada por um filhote de old english sheepdog em cima do seu peito.

"Azula, não lembra?" Ele disse com a cara mais inocente do mundo. "Ontem a noite no sofá, quando eu estava massageando seus ombros e fazia carinho na sua cabeça?"

Pra ser sincera, devido ao finzinho de gripe de dia anterior, só me lembro de ele me falando pra relaxar massageando minha cabeça até a hora que eu acabei dormido. Ele me hipnotizou, de novo, ele veio com aquela mão entre os meus cabelos, aquela voz leve, me ludibriou com aquele jeitinho macio enquanto eu estava me recuperando de uma gripe... E sou eu que sou manipuladora...

"Você usou uma daquelas suas técnicas não é?" Eu ergui a sobrancelha, nervosa.

Ele fez aquela cara de anjinho inocente e sorriu pra mim, nunca aparece no meu rosto, mas eu fico completamente mansa quando ele faz isso, nossa eu queria namorar com um cara com menos efeito sobre mim, felizmente meu pai era um cara que comia promotores no café da manhã e aquele homem me ensinou tudo o que eu sei. Eu desviei o olhar, sem mudar minha expressão e pensei em algo lógico pra dizer.

"Pra que a gente ia querer um cachorro?" Eu falei, pensando em algo pra argumentar e olhando para ele novamente.

"Você não quer casar nem ter filhos por enquanto," Ele sorriu de novo. "eu pensei que um cachorro ajudaria a gente a treinar."

Ok, minto, não é que eu não queira me casar ou ter filhos por enquanto, é que eu não quero me casar nem ter filhos NUNCA, eu tenho más experiências com isso, a começar pela minha própria experiência de vida, minha família faz as famílias disfuncionais parecerem felizes... Duvida? Que tal isso?; Uma vez meu pai tocou whisky no olho do meu irmão que caiu pra trás em cima de uma mesinha onde havia uma bituca de charuto que caiu no rosto do meu irmão... EM CIMA DO whisky Ok, foi um acidente, mas a parte bizarra foi que meu pai ficou rindo enquanto meu irmão gritava de dor e meu tio foi o único que tentou ajudar Zuko. Ursa quase pediu o divorcio por causa disso...

Viram como "disfuncional" é pouco?

Mas o Aang cresceu órfão e ter filhos e uma família sempre foi o sonho dele... Então...

"Tá bom, tá bom... Agora me deixa dormir."

"Ok, certo..." Ele sorriu e se abaixou perto de mim e me beijou de leve. "Você é um anjo."

"Que bom que você mente as vezes meu amor..." Eu murmurei antes de voltar a dormir.

_No sonho o pesadelo recorrente de quando a gente menciona as palavras "casamento" e "filhos". Aquela que eu virava uma velha, gravida fumante cheia de bobs no cabelo, com quinhentas crianças de cores diferentes (literalmente, tinham azul, vermelho, roxo). Então o Aang chega em casa me beija e se transforma no Chan, mas felizmente eu acordo gritando e banhada em suor depois disso._

Eu acordei por volta das dez da manhã, duas horas de sono a mais, nem de longe compensavam as noites de sono de quatro horas durante a semana, e o mal humor, inevitavelmente, reinava quando eu levantei pra encontrar o cachorro do meu namorado.

"Bom dia, linda." Disse o cachorro do meu namorado.

Eu não respondi, apenas olhei ele com aquele olhar que ele costuma dizer que poderia mata-lo. Quando o filhote entrou e pulou em cima do cachorro do meu namorado.

"Já deu nome pra essa coisa?"

"Azula, não fale assim com ele..." Ele me olhou chocado. Eu deveria estar acostumado, ele me olhou feio por chamar a samambaia dele de "porcaria"... Sinceramente, se eu não tivesse a prova de que "não" pelo menos cinco vezes por semana, eu acharia que o Aang é viado.

"Desculpe..." Falei sem vontade, ele me olhou com aquela cara de 'serve pra gente não brigar'. "Mas de um nome?"

"Appa!" Ele deu um sorriso enorme. "Eu sempre gostei desse nome."

"Hum, interessante." Eu murmurei sonolenta e irritada.

"Azula cuidado onde..." Infelizmente antes de ele terminar eu já senti algo mole, quente e desagradável no meu pé, seguido por um odor mais desagradável que o contato. A expressão do meu rosto de ter deixado claro como eu me sentia. "Ah, Azula ele é só um filhote..."

Eu senti a fúria subir todo o meu corpo; "Aang, eu juro que eu vou..."

* * *

  
"Jantar na casa da Azula e do Aang. Nossa eu tinha quase esquecido." Eu ouvi ele falar, mas estava compenetrada no meu livro; 'Antigona', deve ser a milésima vez que eu leio, mas eu acho as tragédias gregas tão... Animadoras, como as musicas de Morrisey e os livros de Edgar Allan Poe e as poesias de Byron.

Ergui meus olhos e ele sorriu pra mim. O clima de tragédia estava morto, ele sempre fazia isso com aquele sorriso.

"Você anda esquecendo muito as coisas ultimamente Zuko..." Eu murmurei colocando o livro de lado. O li tantas vezes que realmente não faria diferença marcar a página ou não.

"Ainda irritada porque eu esqueci seu aniversário?" Ele me perguntou... Zuko era tão bom em constatar o óbvio e coloca-lo como uma pergunta retórica. Azula costuma dizer que eles seria tudo o que Al Jaffe precisava pra escrever a parte de perguntas imbecis em "Respostas Cretinas para Perguntas Imbecis."

Eu respondi com um suspiro irritado, só pra evitar começar uma briga, mas como sempre Zuko, não me ajudava nesse ponto.

"Responde Mai." Ele provoca, convenhamos...

"Não, sempre fico feliz pela realização que eu não sou assim tão importante pra você..." Eu respondi com o meu típico tom seco, correspondendo ao pedido do Zuko. Eu não sei porque ele faz isso... Talvez porque ele ache que eu sou inexpressiva e seca demais, então ele adora começar uma briga pra eu demonstrar algum sentimento. Ou talvez simplesmente porque nosso Sexo-Para-Fazer-As-Pazes é muito bom, nós saímos muito bem na arte de transar com alguem quase matando essa pessoa.

"Mai, eu não quero brigar hoje." Ceeeerto, acredito em você Zuko... Não! Eu sei que com essa frase você quis dizer; 'Mais tarde eu reabro o assunto e a gente briga antes de ir pra cama'.

"Certo... Vamos nos arrumar, marcamos as sete com eles. Você toma banho primeiro."

"Ok." Ele começou a tirar a roupa já na sala. "O Aang comprou um cachorro."

"Porque?" Eu perguntei por educação, mas estava mais preocupada com o fato que ele estava tirando o cinto e ainda estava na sala.

"Segundo ele é porque seria uma forma de experimentar ter um filho em menor porte e ele poderia convencer a Azula casar em algum ponto..." Ele tirou os sapatos e as meias enquanto falava, agora estava só de cueca.

"Zuko, pra que o Streep-Tease grátis?" Eu disse, quando ele enganchou os polegares no coz da cueca.

"Eu tinha a esperança que isso fizesse você tomar banho comigo..." Zuko tem cada idéia as vezes.

Eu suspirei "Zuko, vai pro chuveiro, vai..."

* * *

  
Era sete horas da noite, quando Mai e Zuko chegaram e descobrimos que toda a vez que a campainha fosse apertada provavelmente teríamos a opera dos cães de rua, formada exclusivamente por látidinhos finos de filhote. Meu deus, eu odeio aquele cachorro. Aang foi atender a porta e deu aquele sorriso de sempre que fazia até a Mai sorrir de volta... Na medida do possível.

"Olá, Mai, Zuko!" Aang era sempre tão gentil com eles... Eu nunca entendi porque, o Zuko é um fracasso e a Mai É desagradável, mas até ela parecia gostar dele... Ah, quem não gosta do Aang? Até minha mãe gosta mais dele que de mim... Mas há de se considerar que a minha provavelmente vai gostar mais do Appa que de mim. As vezes eu acho que eu só gostava de namorar o Chan porque ele era o único ser vivo que ela não gostava mais do que de mim. Minha mãe merece crédito por isso, estava certa sobre o Chan. Dizem que intuição de mãe não se engana... Espero que ela se limite a essa vez, porque com as coisas que ela havia dito pra mim.

Porque diabos eu estava pensando tanto no Chan? Era aquele maldito pesadelo de novo...

Aang Preparou a janta, algo vegetariano que eu não ousava comer pura. Não gosto de comida onde não da pra sentir o gosto de morte, a adrenalina do sangue de um animal que sabe que vai morrer. Ok, na verdade não é bem assim, mas gosto de falar que é só pra ver a expressão aterrorizada do Aang, de qualquer forma eu fiz um pouco de carne apimentada pra acompanhar. O Zuko também gosta (e nossas similaridades param bem ai) e Mai adora, e modéstia a parte, meus dotes culinários são bem limitados, mas essa é uma coisa que eu sei fazer bem.

O resto da noite transcorreu bem,jantar, sobremesa, sentar e conversar, enquanto o cachorro eventualmente rosnava para o Zuko... Eu estou começando a gostar desse bicho, especialmente depois de que Zuko decidiu fazer um cometário infeliz... Muito infeliz... COMO SEMPRE!

"Porque um cachorro?" Mai perguntou com aquela cara de interesse constante dela.

"Gatos são muito independentes..." Respondeu Aang, com aquele sorriso que fazia ele parecer uma criança que estava alta em açúcar. "Cachorros são mais dependentes, e alem do mais achei que seria uma forma de convencer a Azula a casar e ter filhos."

"Nossa, estranho isso, a Azula vive falando que você é o melhor namorado que ela já teve e que o Chan foi o pior, mas ela era doida pra casar com ele na época da escola." Ele disse e sorriu aquele mesmo sorriso idiota de sempre.

Percebem o que há de errado com o Zuko? Até a Mai percebe o que há de errado com o Zuko, porque no momento em que a ostra do meu irmão, soltou aquela pérola, ela colocou a mão sobre a testa e soltou um suspiro pesado.

Certo, muitos de vocês achariam que não haveria nada de errado em o Aang saber daquilo... ERRADO!! Se o Aang tivesse a tipica mentalidade masculina ele provavelmente riria, pela ironia da situação de ele ser o melhor namorado que eu já tive e querer casar comigo e eu nada, p, se ele tivesse uma simples mentalidade masculina ELE NÃO ME PEDIRIA EM CASAMENTO.

Mas esse é o ponto, o Aang não uma mentalidade masculina normal, o que é bom as vezes, mas as vezes também é uma merda, por isso fiquei tão tensa quando Aang permaneceu alguns momentos (segundos) com uma expressão séria olhando para Zuko.

"Sério?" Ele disse, mas sorriu, e eu respirei aliviada. "Explique-se." Ele sorri pra mim, era uma ordem, mas nunca dava ordens, nem eu obedecia ordens... Mas eu abri uma exceção.

"Eu só tinha 16 anos, eu achava que ia me casar com o meu primeiro namorado."

Ele sorriu, eu achei que tudo estava bem, até depois de Mai e Zuko terem ido embora, enquanto nós lavávamos os pratos e como todas as nossas brigas, foi por uma coisa boba.

"Você nunca vai dar uma chance pra minha comida." Não havia sinal de perigo na voz dele, então respondi normalmente.

"Eu gosto da sua comida Aang, eu só não gosto do fato de não ter carne nela." Eu respondi normalmente... Irônica... Irônico É o meu normal.

"Você nem tenta." O tom dele era irritantemente frustrado, mas eu decidi perdoar e deixar passar e não disse nada.

"Se o Chan pedisse pra você comer comida vegetariana você comeria..." Ele murmurou com aquele jeito de magoadinho. Meu humor desceu e decidi abandonar a politica de "deixar passar".

"Droga Aang, porque você tem que exagerar sempre essas coisas?" Eu falei irritada...

"Exagerar? Eu descubro que você era doida pra se casar com aquele babaca, e nem cogita a idéia comigo e você diz que eu exagero essas coisas." Ele estava magoado, mas na hora eu estava irritada demais pra me importar...

"Foi o pior namorado que eu já tive e eu só tinha 16 anos, eu achava que ia me casar com o meu primeiro namorado." Observe o rumo da conversa agora...

"Eu também, Azula, e eu ia, mas eu fiquei com você e eu quero me casar com você." Não parece uma garota falando, ele quase me obriga há...

"Droga Aang pare de agir como uma porcaria de uma mulher." ... Agir como um homem.

"Eu quero ter filhos Azula, eu não agüento mais ser tratado como vibrador com um apêndice similar a um homem!" Olha, como ela é 'dramática'...

"Precioso isso! O que você vai fazer agora? Queimar uma cueca e falar que não é um pedaço de carne..." Aqui, eu não pude evitar o sorriso cínico, é parte da minha natureza. "Melhor, que não é um salame?"

"As vezes você é muito vulgar Azula..." Ele me olhou com o desprezo de uma feminista revoltada.

Eu ainda sorria cinicamente quando murmurei um; "Mulherzinha..." sob a minha respiração.

"Eu acho que alguém nessa casa tem que fazer isso!" Ele gritou com a voz fina, parecia um poodle latindo... O que me fez lembrar...

"Ah é meu amor, então não esquece de dar de mamar pro seu filho!"

Pela primeira vez olhamos para Appa... EU tive pena daquele cachorro naquele momento, ele parecia incrivelmente confuso e até amedrontado... Brilhante isso, assustando o cachorro.

"Appa, vem cá!" Eu ouvi Aang gritar, e o cão o entrou no nosso quarto, sentindo que era melhor não contrariar.

"Não, esse bicho não vai dormir no nosso quarto." Eu sempre contrario...

"Nosso? Não! "Nosso" não! Não hoje." Ele, falou entre os dentes sorrindo com a boca esgaçada, absolutamente furioso, mas eu não me intimidei, eu nunca me intimido, mesmo quando deveria.

"O que, você quer dizer com isso." Eu falei lentamente e com um tom muito irado.

"Ah, meu amor," ele deu um sorriso falso e cínico "eu não sou a mulher, então vamos fazer o seguinte," ele jogou meu travesseiro e uma coberta em mim "hoje VOCÊ DORME NO SOFÁ!"

Então ele bateu a porta na minha cara. NA MINHA CARA!!

Eu abri a boca e soltei uma exclamação silenciosa de irritação e descrença, não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer, mas isso não significava que eu tinha que ficar calma, por isso eu joguei o travesseiro e o edredom em cima do sofá e entrei para o banheiro.

* * *

  
Quando se cresce órfão criado por monges budistas você ganha uma oportunidade única de crescer um homem sem os preconceitos que só uma mãe e um pai são capazes de passar principalmente o machismo. Por exemplo, se eu tivesse um pai, eu provavelmente imaginaria a cara de vergonha dele me vendo chorando sentado em uma cama porque tem um mulher que não quer casar comigo...

Bem, alguns de vocês poderiam dizer que essa não é uma atitude muito masculina, como a Azula faz questão de jogar na minha cara o tempo todo, mas eu não dou a mínima, se eu fosse viver a minha vida em função dos outros eu nem sequer estaria com a Azula em primeiro lugar, já que todo mundo parece insistir pra eu voltar para Katara... Menos a Toph, mas a Toph sabe muito bem como é ser pressionado a fazer o que você não quer, então ela deixa todos os amigos dela viverem suas vidas como bem entenderem, eu a agradeço por isso.

Quando eu conheci a Azula o que eu mais gostei sobre ela foi o fato de ela não fingir ser nem mais nem menos do que ela é, mesmo nos dois sendo incrivelmente diferentes um do outro, nos acabamos juntos e quem diria, dando certo... Ok, as taças de vinho ajudaram a gente ficar junto pelo menos a primeira noite, normalmente eu não bebo, mas eu estava mal com o pé-na-bunda que a Katara me deu, mas o fato é que dormimos na mesma cama há um ano e sabe o que mais? AMAMOS ISSO!

Eu ouvi ela entrar no banheiro, pra tomar banho antes de dormir...

Mas falando sobre isso, a Azula não é muito aberta em relação aos sentimentos dela, mas eu sei que ela odeia o Chan, Jet traiu ela direto, Haru trocou ela por uma garota que ele odiava (Suki, namorou com o Sokka, mas ele acabou voltando pra Yue), mas Chan... Chan era um babaca completo, acreditem, ele era, ta ai um cara que eu socaria sem pensar quebraria o corpo dele todo e o jogaria em um rio! Justamente o primeiro namorado dela, o pior de todos... E o namoro mais duradouro também, dois anos, mas ela o odeia até hoje.

Agora, que ela queria casar com ele. eu nunca soube disso e na hora me deixou extremamente fulo isso, toda a vez que a gente ta calmo, relaxados, abraçados e ela baixa a guarda um pouco ela me diz que eu sou o melhor namorado que ela já teve... E EU SEI COMO FAZER ELA BAIXAR A GUARDA EM PRIMEIRO LUGAR, a desculpa do Haru Pra terminar o relacionamento era de que ela nunca se abria, mas eu consigo fazer ela baixar a guarda.

Ouvi ela sair do banho. Tomara que ela não tenha tomado banho muito quente, ela tem essa mania de tomar banho quase pelando antes de dormir e acaba ficando gripada, ainda mais no meio do inverno que a gente ta tendo.

Ok, talvez eu esteja exagerando. Não posso esperar que a Azula de os 16 até os 18 seja igual a de 25 anos de agora não é?... Mas por outro lado eu sempre quis casar e ter filhos, Katara e Onji achavam essa vontade minha uma ótima qualidade, mas Azula não! Isso me deixa, obviamente pto da vida, mas por outro lado talvez eu esteja sendo egoísta.

Eu não sei... Deveria ir falar com ela..

"O que acha Appa?"

Ele só me olhou... Acho que ele não vai responder...

--

Ah, eu sou uma besta mesmo, sempre tomo banho quente a noite, mas hoje esqueci que "a patroa" me colocou pra fora do quarto e o aquecimento da sala é horrível... Então aqui estou, com muito frio enrolada em um edredom que não esquenta tanto o quanto... Outro corpo. Brigar com o Aang é sempre uma besteira, as vezes eu acho que a nossa inversão de papeis vai longe demais, porque agora me sinto culpada como um cara grosso que magoou a namorada baixinha e frágil.

Eu deveria ir falar com ele, ou pelo menos isso era o que eu tinha na cabeça naquele momento, mas quando eu escutei a porta do quarto ser destrancada e aberta, eu permaneci imóvel, em baixo do edredom. Eu ouvi ele se mover para perto do sofá e senti ele se sentar atrás de mim.

"Eu sei que você está acordada." Ele disse.

"Você está blefando..." Eu murmurei e sim, eu sei que estava me entregando. Isso é problema meu!

"Não estou mais." Pelo tom dele dava pra ver que ele estava sorrindo... Filho da p...

"O que você quer, Aang?" Eu ainda estava um pouco irritada por ele ser uma bicha.

"Que tal esquecermos isso e irmos dormir?" Disse, depois de um longo suspiro. Eu sabia, ele não agüenta ficar brigado comigo... Ok, eu também não agüento ficar brigada com ele, mas finjo muito bem.

"Percebeu o quando você estava sendo irracional e idiota?" Eu disse, como já expliquei, escondendo razoavelmente bem minha vontade de dar as desculpas dele no chão da sala mesmo, mas eu tinha eu manter a minha postura (e não queria traumatizar o cachorro para sempre).

"Sim!" Ele disse.

"Vai desistir dessa história de casar." Viu, foi, aqui que eu fiz uma besteira...

"Você sabe que não..." Ele respondeu irritado.

Talvez eu não devesse ter insistido que o Aang falasse sobre aquilo, mas eu não queria, não quero, me casar, não é ele o problema, mas se não resolvêssemos essas questão logo, provavelmente tudo aquilo se tornaria um grande problema, então, eu tive que dizer aquilo:

"Porque essa insistência?"

"Você sabe bem porque..."

"Ah, é verdade, o pobre órfão abandonado. Tocante Aang, mas porque casar logo comigo? Eu não quero!" Eu sentei no sofá e olhei de frente, ele parecia irritado agora.

"Eu não sei, será porque eu fui burro o bastante pra deixar a Katara ir?" O tom dele era irônico, para esconder a irritação. Ele tem aprendido o que não deveria comigo, mas que se queria falar de sacarmos, achou a alguém que ele não poderia superar.

"Você é cego mesmo, não é meu amor?" Agora eu havia entrando em Mode;RainhaDoSarcasmo. "A Katara é doidinha pra voltar com você, aposto que só um telefonema seria o bastante pra ela largar aquele namorado bundão dela."

"Talvez eu faça isso!!" Ele quase gritou e saiu batendo perna.

Eu estava tão furiosa, eu ODEIO que ele mencione a Katara, principalmente se ele tem um ataque toda a vez que eu mencionava algum ex-namorado meu, mas como diz aquela musica pelo The Clash "Let fury have the hour, anger can be power, D'you that you can use it?" e minha fúria me rendeu uma idéia.

* * *

Azula deitou em cima do meu peito e eu demorei alguns segundos felizes em que eu simplesmente acomodei ela no meu peito, para lembrar que ela não deveria estar ali. Eu sorri, eu tinha vencido... Eu achei que tinha vencido.

"Desistiu Azula?" Eu sorri, confesso que meio arrogante.

"Azula?" Foi aqui que as coisas ficaram estranhas, principalmente porque ela disse isso com a voz mais fina que o normal... Eu senti ela se mover e ficar por cima de mim, com o rosto acima do meu, eu sentia a respiração dela no meu rosto. "Porque você está pensando na Azula?"

Eu abri meus olhos e soltei um grito. Lá estava, Azula, com aquelas duas franjas dela atrás da orelha e com grampos de cabelo Azuis perto da raiz, e o cabelo preso, como em uma copia mais bagunçada do cabelo dá...

"Porque você tentou imitar o cabelo da Katara?" Eu perguntei com cara de idiota. Eu tenho certeza que estava com cara de idiota...

"Não seja bobo Aangie, como eu posso imitar a mim mesma?" Ela disse com uma voz doce que parecia EXTREMAMENTE SURREAL saindo da boca dela.

Na verdade, pareceria surreal saindo da boca da Katara também...

"Para com isso," Eu disse nervoso achando que estava ficando louco. "a Katara de verdade não fala assim mesmo." Eu dei uma risada nervosa, pensando que minha sanidade estava voltando.

Ledo engano...

Ela se levantou do lado da cama e, com uma imitação perfeita da Katara, ela colocou as duas mãos na cintura e me disse irritada; "Viu só, eu não posso ser doce com você, acho que você se acostumou com a Azula afinal."

Eu comecei a respirar rápido, não se pega um homem de surpresa assim, no meio da noite, fingindo ser a ex-namorada dele, mas eu sou um homem, não um rato, nem uma mulher, como a Azula insiste em dizer.

"Ok, se é assim, eu vou brincar também." Ele foi até o armário e pegou algo, que estava guardado perto o bastante do meu revolver pra me deixar nervosa, mas felizmente ele pegou uma caixinha de jóia e se ajoelhou na minha frente. "Katara, que casar comigo?"

"Oh, Aang! Claro que sim!" Ele pensou que tinha me pego, bem, não agora ao menos.

"Eu sinto muito Katara, mas eu amo outra, ela não quer casar, mas eu amo ela." Viram, foi AQUI que ele me pegou... "E ela é única dona desse anel e do meu coração."

"A ultima frase foi muito brega Aang..." Eu arqueei a sobrancelha... Me diga que você não arquearia?

"Mas é verdade." Ele disse, sorrindo.

"Eu não quero me casar Aang, você vai ter que lidar com isso." Meu tom foi sério, o ponto final.

"Por mim tudo bem, esse não é o meu problema, o meu problema é que você parece que se recusa a pensar sobre isso. Então vamos fazer um acordo ok? Eu para de tentar te convencer a se casar comigo, eu nem sequer menciono a idéia, se você aceitar ser a minha noiva ok, vai ser igual a ser namorado, mas você vai usar esse anel aqui." Ele abriu a caixa, Ouro e Rubi. Ele me conhece bem. Não sou uma mulher de diamantes e platina...

Fiquei desconfiada, mas comecei a tirar aquelas coisas ridículas do meu cabelo e o olhei. "Nem mencionar a palavra casamento?"

"Por no mínimo cinco anos..." Ele coçou atrás do pescoço.

"2013?" Eu ergui a sobrancelha.

"Sim!" Ele sorriu. "Mas você vai tratar o Appa como nosso filho..."

"Tudo bem." Eu sorri, até que estava gostando do bicho, e ele só ficava lá, na dele... Acho que poderia lidar com isso. "Se você desobedecer o trato vai ser um dia inteiro de escravidão" Ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

"Mas se for você, você vai ter que cuidar dele sozinha por dois dias."

"Ok, agora ajoelha, se você vai me pedir em noivado e eu vou aceitar, você vai ter que fazer isso direito."

Ele se ajoelhou e me pediu em casamento dizendo meu nome completo... Foi melhor do que eu imaginava, ser pedida em casamento por um cara careca e sem camisa? Um sonho. Aceitei, óbvio e ele me pegou no colo feliz... Eu gosto de ver ele assim, mas essa é mais uma daquelas coisas que eu não iria admitir...

"Ótimo, agora, vamos pra lua de mel." Ele é tão bobinho, esperava que ele não caísse nessa...

"Não fizemos nem o casamento ainda!" Caiu.

"Aang, você falou a palavra casamento..." E olhei para ele com um sorriso cínico.

"DROGA AZULA!!"

"Vinte quatro horas de escravidão meu amor... Mas como você é réu primário, acho que posso reduzir a pena para uma noite de escravidão mais um café da manhã!"

"Está bem." Ele sorriu pra mim e deitou na cama, aproximou o rosto do meu e começou a me beijar, roçando a barba no meu rosto, veio com aquelas mãos leves e quando eu percebi a roupa que ainda sobrava no meu corpo era a calcinha...

As vezes ele não vale nada...

* * *

  
Horas mais tarde, estávamos cansados e doidos pra dormir depois de todo aquele esforço físico, mas eu tinha que perguntar uma coisa...

"Aang?"

"Hum?"

"Pensou sobre todos meus defeitos antes de me pedir em casamento? Sabe, irônica, arrogante que duvida da sua masculinidade o tempo todo e ainda tem uma família complicada?"

"Sim, mas se eu quisesse alguém modesto, gentil que levantasse a minha moral e tivesse uma boa família eu teria ficado com a Katara..."

Fim

Epilogo;

Eu deveria ter ficado na casa do Bumi, sério, quando esse careca apareceu lá eu pensei."Po legal, careca..." Mas eu conheci a namorada maluca dele e a casa grande deles, já no primeiro dia, ela late pra mim de manhã, late pra ele a tarde, de noite eu lati pra um feio ai, mais tarde um late pro outro e de madrugada eles uivam... E eu achava o Bumi maluco...

É, eu sei, Shipper fora do comum. e ainda por cima AU, mas quem se importa? Shipper é diversão mesmo. XD

Devo voltar depois pra acrescentar alguns detalhes das referencias pop nessa fic... Talvez dar uma melhorada na fic em geral. XD

(Escrevi essa fic antes do fim... E quem diria, eu estou certa... Azula "Fail" em arrumar o cabelo... XD)

Nota:  
"Let fury have the hour, anger can be power, D'you that you can use it?"  
Deixe a Furia ter a hora, Ira pode ser poder. Você sabe que pode usa-la? (Tradução livre)


End file.
